vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brothers That Care Forgot
is the eighth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirtieth episode of the series. Summary GUEST STAR CLAIRE HOLT RETURNS AS REBEKAH MIKAELSON — Rebekah, who has spent months away living a normal life with baby Hope, finds herself on the run when she realizes Esther has uncovered her whereabouts. Convinced that Finn and Kol would be powerful allies in his fight to take down Esther, Klaus sets a plan in motion to turn his brothers against their mother. Meanwhile, Hayley is conflicted when she and Jackson stumble upon an ancient ritual that would get their werewolf packs out from under Esther’s control, but would require her to make a tremendous sacrifice. Elsewhere, Rebekah is concerned when she notices something is off with Elijah. Finally, Davina takes matters into her own hands by turning to dark magic, and Cami finds herself at the center of Esther’s dangerous plan. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *''Unknown Baby Actress'' as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *"Episode 8, we will be seeing Rebekah," he said. "She has been off raising Hope and we've always said on The Vampire Diaries and on The Originals that Rebekah longed for a return to humanity. She was looking for the cure, she wanted to have a normal life and be free of the drama of her family and the bloodlust of being a vampire. If you think about it, that's what Esther wants to give her."In fact, out of the three siblings, Rebekah might be the easiest to persuade to Esther's way of thinking."Esther is going to bear down on that exact motive and drive and it's just a matter of can Rebekah possibly trust her mother?" Narducci said. "Can she possibly take that offer knowing that it would weaken her family's ability to fight Esther, knowing that her family might still need her and knowing that she is Hope's guardian? It's going to be very difficult for Rebekah to have to put aside her own desires in order to stay and maintain an alliance with her brothers when Esther is basically promising her everything she ever wanted."And since Rebekah is hiding Hope from the world, that means she can't just go waltzing back into New Orleans to greet her mother."As of right now, Esther does not know that Hope is alive," Narducci said. "She knows Rebekah is missing and she has to deal with her sons first but she's already using her extensive magical abilities to find Rebekah. Once that happens, what will happen to Rebekah and the baby? Are they in danger? What can they possibly do to allude Esther's clutches? I can't wait for the fans to see how that plays out." *Kol switches to his brother's side, while Finn is still loyal to their mother and tells Klaus about what really happened to their sister Freya at the hands of their aunt. Continuity * There will be a 2 week break between this episode and the mid-season finale episode The Map of Moments that'll air on December 8. *Rebekah was last seen in Rebirth in present day. She appeared through flashbacks as a child in Every Mother's Son. * Hope Mikaelson was last seen in Rebirth '' * Elijah saw Hope for the first time since ''From a Cradle to a Grave. * First episode this season in which Esther is absent Cultural References * "The Brothers That Care Forgot" could be a play on the nickname of New Orleans, "The City That Care Forgot". * The fandom thinks that the title refers to Finn & Kol as they're not part of the Always & Forever Trio and feels that they haven't been given that much attention inside of the series. Quotes Short Promo :Kol to Marcel: "Klaus may not need me, but you might." :Klaus to Elijah: "Finn and Kol must be turned to our side." :Finn as Vincent to Elijah: "You react to the moment; it's only a matter of time." :Rebekah to Hope: "Hello, my love." Extended Promo :Kol as Kaleb to Marcel: "Klaus may not need me, but you might." :Klaus: "You're aware that our mother cares nothing for you?" :Finn: "She knows that I don't need rescuing." :Klaus: "Finn and Kol must be turned to our side." :Elijah: "I shall demonstrate restraint." :Rebekah to Hope: "Hello, my love." Webclip 1 :Finn as Vincent: "Where's our sister? Rebekah? She was blindly loyal to you for a thousand years and now ... nowhere to be found. Where did our sister go? And how did she escape your vile machinations?" :Klaus: "You think me vile? What then, do you make of the one who cursed us?" :Finn: "She was trying to make you mortal again. And you both refused her. It only proves how far you've fallen. But I expect that Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal." Webclip 2 :Elijah: "Look at you. So big, so perfect. I can't imagine the joy of spending every day with her. It's ..." :Rebekah: "Quite lovely. It feels so human." :Elijah: "Yes, some would argue the most human of experiences." :Rebekah: "I know I have to give her back to Hayley when the time is right. But she has made me realize how much I want a child of my own that I know I can't have." Webclip 3 :Kol as Kaleb: "Are you going to help me or what?" :Finn as Vincent: "If you were a little more clever you would recognize that there's opportunity in our current circumstances." :Kol: "Opportunity to what? Get a beating?" :Klaus: "Gentlemen, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Good news is that I have returned with an old friend, someone who wants to say hello." :Marcel: "Hello. How's it going, fellas?" :Kol: "Ah, you again. You ever get bored of being bullied by my brother?" :Marcel: "Oh, I volunteered for this." :Kol: "You did?" :Marcel: "Yeah, the way I see it, you have it coming. First you mess with Davina, now I hear you want to drag Rebekah back into all this. Uh-uh, not happening." :Klaus: "Well, I'd prefer you both to join me against our mother. But I'll happily settle for one or the other. Either way, if you continue to defy me your lives will be reduced to an unending sequence of agonizing torture. So? Which is it to be?" Inside :Klaus: "Today a new future awaits. Forget your animosity towards Elijah and myself. Instead join us against she who truly deserves it. Our mother." :Klaus: "Is it not better to join me than to spend the remainder of your mortal life aligned to a woman who always manipulated you. Brother, I offer you the opportunity to free yourself." :Rebekah: "It's me. I have the baby and we're on the run. Esther found us." :Rebekah: "The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died." :Klaus: "What we need are allies to help us defeat our mother. Finn and Kol must be turned to our side. Without their help there will be nowhere left for Hope to run." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x08 Extended Promo The Originals Sneak Peek Who Wants to Be Tortured? The Originals - The Brothers That Care Clip 1 The Originals - The Brothers That Care Clip 2 ORG EpPreview 208 TheBrothersThatCareForgot FINAL CW720p Pictures 2x08 1.jpg 2x08 2.jpg 2x08 3.jpg 2x08 4.jpg 2x08 5.jpg Rebekah-exclusive-1.jpg Rebekah-exclusive-2.jpg The Originals - Episode 2.08 - The Brothers That Care Forgot.jpg OR208B 0088b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg OR208B 0125b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg File:Rs_560x364-141118122719-1024_the-originals.jpg 202098-957dc-81460125-400-ubf140.jpg 202098-5c82f-81460123-400-u3d955.jpg 202098-d09c7-81460124-300-u42c8a.jpg 202098-dee4e-81460126-300-u511d9.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters